Beautiful Will
by nerdyheart15
Summary: Set after the winter war... After the chaos of the winter war those who were affected  begin to learn how to live their lives once more. A familiar face appears with no memory of his past and he is somehow connected to Orihime. Can he help her?
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful Will

Prologue:

"Do you know why I asked you here?" Orihime looked into the eyes of her captor. His calm smile was more terrifying then that of his silver haired companion.

"No, Lord Aizen." Orihime had been warned ahead of time to address him as such by his Espada Cuatro, Ulquiorra Cifer.

"I see you are finally addressing me as your lord." Aizen slowly stood up and walked down to where Orihime was standing. "I must say…" he grasped her shoulder, slowly and gently. "My white uniform looks quite stunning on you." He stood there for a moment longer before grasping her chin and positioning it so that her eyes met his. "You really are a sight to be treasured, my queen."

"Gin, would you please see to it that all of the Espadas are gathered to the meeting hall." Gin nodded and headed toward the door, closing it slowly so that the only two in the room where Aizen and Orihime.

"Now, you must be wondering why I brought you here." Aizen said slowly removing his hand from Orihime's chin.

"You brought me here for my heeling abilities." She looked at the man; the fear in her body was slowly rising to the point of being petrified. "Lord Aizen."

"Ah, but my young queen, that is only part of the reason." Aizen grasped her hand and led her to the center of the room to where he had shown her the Hōgyoku days earlier. He waved his hand and the cube containing the powerful orb slowly revealed itself from its hidden platform. "With your unique powers, my power, and the Hōgyoku… you will truly become fit to be my queen."

Aizen lifted the powerful orb from its resting spot and placed it inches away from Orihime's chest. She looked at him with fearful eyes, they were beginning to tear up, but she dared not move to wipe them away. Aizen upon seeing the tears took his hand and slowly wiped them away for her.

"Do not worry, Orihime, I will not turn you into a member of my army. I have far more important plans for you. You will stay human; if you were to change I fear that you will not be as pure." He wiped away another tear and Orihime closed her eyes, as she felt a wave of power and heats enter her core.

**Author's Note:**

**So just a random idea I came up with.**

**ummmmm I guess this is the part when I ask for a review or something…**


	2. Chapter 2

Beautiful Will

Chapter 1 – Nightmares and Heartbreak

"_Are you afraid of me?"_

"_No."_

_Flashes of blood and carnage appeared before her eyes as she watched her friends risk their lives to save hers. _

"_DON'T DIE!"_

_More flashes of bright red and green. The look of lifeless brown eyes plagued her nightmare. _

"_I have plans for you… my queen."_

Orihime woke up with a start. Her forehead was warm and she could tell that she was all sweaty from tossing and turning in the hot spring night. She slowly rose out of bed and turned her body towards the clock. It was a less than two hours before she had to go to school.

"Sora, I had the dreams again." She said to her brother hoping that talking about them out loud would help reduce the pain that she relived every night when she dreamt them. She walked into the bathroom turning on the hot water, hoping a long bath would help clear her mind.

…

"Hey Orihime, I told you to call me this morning." She turned slowly to face her long time best friend. Tatsuki was running towards her a playful, angry smile on her face.

"Sorry, Tatsuki I seemed to have lost my charger again." Orihime put on her biggest smile and began to laugh uncontrollably, hoping it would fool her friend. She could tell it didn't when she stopped running towards her and her playful smile slowly become a concerned frown.

"You had another nightmare again." Orihime nodded her head once; tears began to stream down her face. Tatsuki pulled her into a slow hug. "Hey don't cry okay, I'll sleep over again tonight. That usually works." The two friends pulled apart and Tatsuki grasped Orihime's hand to comfort her once more, then without letting go led her to the school grounds. "Come on, if we stand here all day crying, we are going to be late for school, and today is boys vs. girls in dodge ball!"

The two ran all the way to the front door when Orihime stopped and pulled Tatsuki in for another hug.

"Thanks."

…

Ichigo Kurosaki had never been one to understand girls, but now he was really confused.

"Wait, so you are telling me to stop being as nice as I can to Inoue, when a few days ago you told me to be as nice as possible. Tatsuki, you have to tell me what is going on." Ichigo looked at his childhood friend and knew that she was in a troubling situation.

"I can't tell you everything, but just know that if you begin to act like your normal self, before Orihime went through that whole…" She looked around and stopped herself as she sensed several ears listening in on their conversation. "Well you know."

"Yeah I know, but I have been acting myself. I mean at first there was a shock stage but I'm over that now." Ichigo looked at his friend once more and studied her eyes trying to find answers as to why she was so distraught. "Tatsuki, I care for Inoue. Please, tell me what's going on."

"She told me, about you." Tears started falling from her eyes, slowly falling to the floor. "She told me what happened in that bastard's kingdom!" Tatsuki could tell that she was beginning to lose control of her emotions. "You… Ichigo, I… I can't." She began to run as fast as she could to get away from her feelings, and away from her childhood friend.

"WAIT TATSUKI! PLEASE!" Ichigo ran after her, but lost her at a split in the school's hallways. He was concerned for her. Tatsuki was never one to cry, and when she lost control of her emotions like that, it meant that she was in a lot of pain.

"Kurosaki-kun, are you alright?" Ichigo turned to look at Orihime. He saw the smile on her face and tried to return it, but found he couldn't.

'Why?" Ichigo felt himself snap at her, but he couldn't help it.

"Kuro…"

"WHY DON"T YOU LET YOUR FRIENDS HELP YOU?" Ichigo knew that people were watching but he didn't care. "We all did everything we could to help you, to save you. We did it because we care about you. We all went down there because of all the times you saved us. Why, why can't you see that?" Ichigo took Orihime's hand into his and held it for a moment and looked into her large silver eyes. "I care about you so much. Why won't you let me help you?" He looked at Orihime, waiting for a response. She had tears in her eyes and her usual smile was gone from her face. He could feel her pulling away from him.

"Because the last time you helped me, you died." The last part had been a whisper, but it was enough of an impact to make Ichigo let go of his friend. He watched as she ran to some unknown destination. He looked around the empty hallways, hoping someone would come to stop his train of thoughts.

…

"Hey." Kira understood why Hisagi was here, but he didn't quite understand why he kept trying. He still pulled on a smile for his old friend's comfort.

"Hey." Hisagi looked at Kira waiting for the same answer he had been asking every day for a month. The second man merely shook his head, a sad frown forming on his face.

"She still hasn't left her house." Kira looked down at his feet, trying to avoid the other man's grief stricken face.

"Then I'll just drop by tomorrow when I turn in my paperwork." Hisagi slowly turned around and took a deep breath and walked in no particular direction. Kira watched as his friend walked away sadly then faced the door.

"Rangiku, I know you are hurt. I know how you feel." Kira slid down the back of the door; he knew she was listening as she did every day. "We all miss you, so when you feel up to it, could you just please come back." He listened closely to the soft sobs coming from the other side of the door.

"I… I'm sorry Kira, maybe tomorrow." Kira sighed. It was the same answer he had been getting for three days now, but it was an answer all the same. He slowly stood back up and started to walk towards his own division.

...

"Any changes Captain Unohana?" Toshiro Hitsugaya looked up at the senior captain with concerned eyes. His whole life seemed to be falling apart as of late. His own vice captain was in a state of emotional shock, and his best friend, was almost killed by his own blade.

"I'm afraid not Captain Toshiro, however I saw her smile slightly in her sleep last night. I think you bringing in her favorite flowers may have had something to do with that." The senior captain had seen a lot of injuries in her long life, but the hardest to heal had always been those of the heart. For the past few weeks she has seen her companions come in and out of her squad's barracks, but none looked as pained as the youngest captain of the Gotei 13.

"Please inform me of Lieutenant Hinamori's condition if anything changes." With a flash step the young captain was gone and Unohana was alone.

…

"UKITAKE!" Shunsui Kyoraku woke with a start, his nightmares of the battle haven't gone away, and even his usual way of numbing nightmares with sake hadn't been working. "Well, well another nap another nightmare I see." Shunsui rose from his desk and flash stepped away from his office.


	3. Chapter 3

The women at the counter looked up at the strange man serving to her needs. He certainly looked exotic, with his pale skin and strange green eyes. He was a rather good looking man, average height, lean yet toned body. The strangest thing about him however had been the tear marks that permanently graced his pale face. The woman wasn't sure if it was just the strange tattoos however, that made him look so lonely.

She has been coming to this shop almost every day. 'Antiques And Coffee' was a quaint little shop, and she knew the owners personally so it was no surprise when she found out they hired a stray off the streets and gave him the room above the store to live in, in exchange for running the shop down below.

The kind couple had asked her to stop in the shop every now and then to make sure that the young man was doing alright. He certainly was a quick learner. He had learned how to make every type of beverage on the menu and knew how to deal with all the general finances.

There was an air of mystery to the man before her. The elderly couple had found him behind the shop one stormy evening unconscious and naked. They took him to the hospital and when he finally woke up three days later he was screaming and fussing so much that the doctors had to sedate him before he hurt himself. When the young man finally realized that no harm would come to him, he found that although his body was perfectly healthy, he could not remember anything about himself. The amnesia however was stranger still when the elderly couple realized that he didn't even know how to interact with other people. It was like he had no idea on how to be a human being.

They had permission from the hospital and the authorities to look after the young man, as long as he was to report to them the moment he found out who he was, and to go to the hospital for checkups.

The past month or so has been a learning experience for the young man. He had learned how to address people in a conversation, run a shop, and take care of his overall well being.

The saddest thing about this man's current situation was not his amnesia, but his nightmares. The first few weeks when the couple had stayed with him at all times to make sure he wouldn't harm himself in any way they came to the realization that the young man had terrifying nightmares. He would wake up screaming every night. The elderly couple had told the women that when they asked him to describe his dreams he would say nothing, but when they were cleaning his room for him they found pieces of paper everywhere with one single drawing on all of them. It was a horrible monster with horns, claws, and a most strikingly long mane of bright orange hair.

"Here is your purchase." The women snapped out of her deep thoughts when she heard the mysterious man's deep voice. She gave him a smile, but he gave none in return and she couldn't help but chuckle. He gave her a questioning look before turning around to tend to the screeching tea pot.

"You might want to be kinder to your lovely female costumers; they leave large tips if you do so." The women turned to see the two men who came into the shop. One was a flamboyant doctor who ran a local emergency clinic, whom she recognized from his other visits to the store to check up on the mysterious young man. The other, the speaker, she did not recognize, but could tell we was an eccentric man. He was waving a fan in front of his face and had on a large stripped hat with old wooden clogs.

"I performed my duties on how I was taught. I do not need to be nicer to any costumer no matter what their gender is, as long as they have received the proper service." The women smiled once more at the young man but decided to leave the shop before things turned into an argument between the three men.

"Now, I would like you to explain to Mr. Urahara about these strange nightmares you have been having."

…

It had been two weeks since Orihime had last spoken to her orange haired companion. Ever since she had told him that it was her fault that he died and her fault that in the end he became a monster, guilt had overflowed her to the point where she even had a hard time looking at him.

She felt horrible mentally and physically. Although her friends informed her that she would be fine once the general shock of going through all that happened in Hueco Mundo died down, she would return to regular health, she just felt worse.

Since they had gotten back she has separated herself from all of her friends, even staying away from after school activities. Tatsuki had started to become worried about her, even coming over unannounced to make sure she was fine.

When Tatsuki had come over tonight she came determined to knock some sense into her friend, and if she had to do it literally she would. When she opened the door however to Orihime kneeling in her kitchen crying, all thoughts of violence left her mind and she went to kneel down to her distraught friend and hugged her whispering words of comfort into her ear.

"Orihime, tell me what's wrong? Please tell me. I can't help you when you are like this." Tatsuki lifted up her friends chin and looked into her eyes. They looked dull to the usual bright silver they usually were, red from crying, and there where heavy bags under her eyes indicating days of restless nights.

"I… I… I'm so ashamed of myself." Orihime looked away from her friend and faced the ground once more. "I'm the reason he died, I'm the reason they both… died. I can't… I can't even look at him, without remembering that… that it was my fault. It was my entire fault." Orihime grasped on to Tasuki as if she was her life line and let it all out. They had a system these two, when Tatsuki needed release from her emotions Orihime would spar with her until they were both exhausted, and when Orihime needed a release Tatsuki would hold her and let her cry till her tears ran dry.

"Hey, I told my mom that I was going to spend the night here, okay. We can watch some movies and have an old fashioned sleepover then walk over to school in the morning. It can be just like old times." Tasuki held her friend waiting for her to stop crying. When she finally did with a soft, genuine smile on her face, Tatsuki smiled and helped her to her feet.

"I don't have enough food for both of us, since I haven't been to the grocery store in a while." Orihime looked down away from her friend, waiting for some scolding but instead felt her friends strong arms wrap around her body.

"That's okay, I'll order some takeout, that way we wont have a huge mess to clean up." Tasuki went to her purse by the door and pulled out her cell phone and called their favorite sushi place. "Hey do you want the chocolate drizzled on yours or not?" Tatsuki paused to get Orihime's answer only to see a look of pure disgust on her face.

"I know that's what I usually get, but right now, that sounds disgusting." Orihime made a funny face to show her disgust and laughed. "I'll just have what ever you get."

Tatsuki looked at her friend for a few moments before finishing their order, even the owner of the restraint thought that the order sounded unusual with out Orihime's interesting choices of food on the menu.

The two sat down and enjoyed each others company; laughing at a particular funny scene in a movie, and just relaxing around each other, like none of the recent chaos from the Winter War happened. It was a nice change for the two, it was a sign that things were starting to get better.

However none of the small talk could stop Tatsuki from worrying about her friend. She had seemed so frail lately, most likely it was from stress or lack of sleep. But she was beginning to act stranger then usual. It wasn't just the fact that lately she has been eating food that was considered normal to the rest of the human population; it was the fact that as of late she had been having health related issues.

It happened a few weeks after she had come back, it was a relatively easy day at in gym class, and after the very little physical activity Orihime had thrown up all over the school track. A few days later, during a sparing session she actually lost consciousness.

When asked about the health question, Orihime had informed her that the crazed man that ran the candy shop explained to her that because her body was used to the atmosphere in Hueco Mundo, and that it was still adjusting to being back in the living world. However this explanation did not explain her blacking out, or the fact that she can't even touch her usual strange food choices without a look of disgust on her face. It also didn't explain why her powers were acting up.

The first incidence with her powers was only a few days after she had gotten back to the human world. Tatsuki had an accident in their art class with a carving tool and when they went to the bathroom together to quick heal it her powers splurged out of control and she ended up healing the entire school of any minor injury they had at the moment. The next time it happened was during a sparing session when she used her shield and it shattered so easily you would have thought it wasn't even there at all.

Ishida had hypothesized that perhaps her emotions were causing her powers distress, but somehow that explanation didn't seem to cover how much power would have been needed for the massive healing incident.

Whatever was happening to her best friend, Tatsuki realized would need to be a conversation for a different day, because at the moment, with how happy Orihime seemed was all that really mattered to the worrying friend.

…

Yoruichi was on her way back from an evening stroll when she felt the familiar reiatsu approach Urahara's shop. The reiatsu was uncontrollable; probably meaning the owner must be under some type of distress.

"Yoruichi, have you seen Urahara?" Yoruichi looked up into the familiar red brown eyes of the shinigami before her. The look in his eyes told her that he was indeed under a great deal of stress, but they gave away one more emotion, fear.

"It happened again, didn't it?" She looked at the taller man before her and put a comforting hand on his shaking shoulder. She knew the answer to her question; it was written all over the man's anguished figure. He only closed his eyes and slid down against the wall of the building. "Hey, don't worry; I know Kisuke will come up with some answers soon."

They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before Yoruichi finally decided to sit down next to the fearful shinigami and wrapped an arm around his shaking form drawing him close. She had known the younger man for almost a year now, and although she had seen him display stronger emotions, she had never seen him look so broken.


End file.
